


Cake

by love_Your_Self



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: M/M, This is really short but it was fun to write!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_Your_Self/pseuds/love_Your_Self
Summary: Russ has a nasty surprise for Doug.





	Cake

Russ ran a finger through the batter, licking the tip. Absolutely disgusting. Perfect! He whipped the batter as fast as he could, excited for his plans. Doug would be home soon. The oven buzzed. Russ hurried and poured the batter into the pan, sliding it into the oven with little spillage. Disgusted, he quickly ran to the sink to wash his hands off because the smell of the batter was just too much.

Doug's really gonna get it, he thought to himself, grinning. Doug really deserved this one. Russ hurried to grab the ingredients for the frosting, making sure to grab the hot sauce from the fridge. The hot scent of the sauce almost overpowered the sugar as he mixed them together.

After all he'd done to Russ, Doug was finally gonna get something back. Russ could just imagine the howls as Doug bit into the spicy, foul tasting cake. The way his face would scrunch and his red demon eyes would simmer with tears. He was ecstatic to see it.

Time passed faster than Russ thought, and suddenly the oven dinged. He quickly pulled it out, not bothering to put on oven mitts. After letting it cool, he started to frost it with the evil red frosting that matched Doug's evil red eyes. Finally, he smirked to himself. It was done.

He paced in the kitchen until the front door unlocked, and Doug yelled that he was home. Russ grinned, picking up the horrible cake and carrying it to Doug. Doug immediately smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Doug." "Russel! I didn't expect you to be the baking type!"

They sat down, and before Russ could get a knife, Doug had already grabbed a handful of cake. Perfect, Russ thought, a smile breaking his face in half. As soon as Doug put it in his mouth, his face flushed red, his eyes widened, and his leg started bouncing. Their eyes met.

Doug smiled, and swallowed. 

"Russel! Durian cake and hot sauce frosting? You remembered the really weird flavors I like!"  
"Yeah, and you get to have the whole cake too!"

Doug stood suddenly and grabbed Russ' face for a kiss. When he moved away, Russ fought hard to keep his face from looking disgusted at the taste.

"I love you, Russ."

Russ smiled.

"I love you too, Doug."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short and simple! I just thought it would be cute.


End file.
